


Confessions

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: After a close run in with death, Derek is just too tired to hide his feelings





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Stiles tiredly stumbled through the door of the loft, his bat falling to the floor with a loud _clang!_ His bones felt heavy, like weights under his skin, causing his feet to drag and his arms to swing by his sides without much purpose. The bags under his eyes felt ten times heavier and the bruises littering his stomach and thighs were throbbing.

"You can wash up in my bathroom" Derek whispered as he passed him, his face pointed down to the floor with the weight of his frown. Stiles silently followed, distantly hearing Scott and Isaac going to the downstairs bedroom. Boyd and Erica fell into their room, silent in their wake. Everyone was quiet. Nothing needed to be said.

Stiles' heart felt as though it was in a constant state of sinking without actually moving. He watched Derek climb the stairs, his tee shirt bloody and torn, his face the picture of brokenness. Stiles followed the man into his bedroom, a place not usually open to anyone.

"I thought no one was allowed in your room. Ya know... alphas den and all" stiles whispered, sarcasm weak with the strain in his voice. Derek sighed heavily as he dropped to sit on the foot of his bed, his arms falling leaden in his lap.

"You're not just anyone" he murmured. Derek hissed as he lifted his shirt above his head, the cut on his chest oozing with blood with the effort. Stiles gently grasped the tee shirt, bundling some of the fabric around his fingers, then pressing it benevolently against the wound. It was slowly stitching itself back together, but the cut was deep and it was taking longer than usual. Derek growled, his eyes flashing as Stiles pressed against it.

"What does that mean?" Stiles dares to asked as he slowly wiped away the blood surrounding the wound. Derek looked up with half lidded eyes, his lips parted open like he was contemplating the words. He was too tired to lie. He was too exhausted to hold himself back. He was too worn out to overthink everything. He was _done_ wasting so much time.

"You're you. You're Stiles" Derek pulled Stiles to sit beside him, the tee shirt falling by their feet. "And I'm too fucking tired to hide that I actually have emotions" Stiles was looking up at him with those giant, honey colored eyes, and his mole dotted skin was speckled with blood, but the moon was reflecting light against his skin, and the dim lighting did little to hide his beauty. "You're the first person I ever fully trusted. Even when I told you to shut up, or acted like I hated you, you've always been the one person I knew I could really count on. Yeah, Scott's a great Alpha and he's done just about everything right so far, but if we– if _I_ didn't have you, everything would fall apart" Stiles' eyebrows were furrowed down, his eyes flicking between Derek's, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But it didn't.

"Derek, why are you saying this?" He asked.

"Because" Derek shifted so he was facing Stiles just a little more. "I almost died tonight, and not like all the other times I've almost died, I was inches away from death and the only thing I could think about was... if I could just... if I could make sure that Stiles was okay... if he was safe and I could protect him– protect _you_ , then dying wouldn't seem so scary anymore. Then I saw that guy coming for you—"

_'Where is he?' Derek thought. He couldn't see him, there was blood in the air, and his stomach was barely stitching up the slashes there. He looked around wildly, trying to catch a scent. Warm maple. Cinnamon. Guava shampoo. Anything. But there was nothing and Derek could barely see while trying to fend of two feral wolves._

_"Stiles look out!" The voice sent pins down Derek's spine, making him freeze up for half a second. He wrapped his hand around the wolf's throat and squeezed until his claws pierced the skin, then tore through the muscle, and the wolf was dropping with a weak splutter of blood that splatted against Derek's tee shirt. The other wolf was still clawing at him, ripping through his skin and digging into raw muscles. Derek could feel himself wearing out, every gash and claw making his heart clench. Blood was soaking through the fabric of his clothes, gushing out of his body at an alarming rate. He ripped his claws out of the wolf and turned, doing the same to the other one. She went down a little harder, tearing her claws through Derek's chest one more time before dropping._

_There was a wolf, teeth bared and eyes bleeding a violent blue, running towards Stiles with intent behind that neon blue. Derek's feet moved before he realized they were, and he running towards Stiles at full speed, every cut and gash aching and gushing with blood but he couldn't stop, couldn't let stiles get hurt. The wolf's claws were inches away from Stiles' throat when Derek got there, throwing himself at the wolf and digging his claws into its gut. The wolf howled, but then he was clawing and tearing at Derek's chest, his feral mind burning away any qualms about ripping into Derek._

_"Derek!" Stiles voice pierced through the pain, soothing his racing mind just knowing that he was okay._

"Der" that voice. That sweet, rough voice broke through the silence that Derek's trailing off had left. He looked up, barely registering the wetness of tears on his cheeks. "Where'd you go?" He whispered, scooting just a little closer to the wolf.

"Just thinking about how much I've been running from this" Derek shook his head, looking down at his lap with a broken, humorous laugh. "You've always been here, even when I tried my hardest to push you away, to make you not care, you did it anyways. And what did you get in return? A moody, emotionless alpha with no pack, who's only capable of scowling and pessimism" Derek shook his shook his head, a sigh leaving his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? Are you serious right now" stiles shifted so he was completely facing Derek. "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you? I know you try your hardest to act like you don't care about anything, _believe me I know_ , but you actually do a pretty shitty job of it. I see the way you look at the pack when they train, when they get better at something, when they get excited about pack stuff, they may not notice it like I do, but they need you just as much as you need them. Derek, you're always the first person to volunteer when we need something; when I was sick, you were right by my side to make sure I was okay; when that witch triggered my anxiety, you were the only person that could calm me down; when Cora got cursed, you spent three hours outside of her room waiting for it to wear off; do I need to continue? Because I can" Stiles' eyes never left Derek's, their eye contact felt warm and _safe_.

"You..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes flicking down to Derek's lips. "You're..." he trailed off again. Throwing all caution to the wind, stiles leaned forward, his head tilting slightly, and pressed a hesitant kiss to the corner of Derek's lips. The angle was a little awkward, and Derek couldn't quite kiss back, but it was warm and chaste and _perfect_. Stiles pulled back just enough to look into Derek's eyes, their noses still brushing. Derek leaned back down, catching Stiles' lips in a full, hard kiss. Stiles cupped the side of Derek's neck, pulling him closer as their lips slid together.

"Oh god" Derek pulled away, a little smile creeping onto his lips. "I would gladly spend all night kissing you, but there's blood everywhere and I'm two seconds away from passing out" Stiles laughed, his head falling against Derek's shoulder.

"You're right. How about..." he paused, standing up and gripping Derek's hand. "We take a shower, ya know conserve water and all that environmental awareness jazz, then go to bed, and in the morning we can kiss all we want" He suggested, smiling sleepily as he tugged Derek to stand up.

"Hmm, I think that sounds perfect" he followed Stiles into the bathroom, turning on one of the dimmer lights. Stiles tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. The water was turned on and they shyly watched each other undress before the water started steaming up, and they could step under the spray together.

"Here, let me" stiles took the washcloth in Derek's hand and gently ran it across his back, most of the scratches and claw marks smoothed over with unmarred, tan skin. Stiles leaned his head against Derek's shoulder blade as he wiped away all the blood, running soft circles into Derek's skin as he went. They took turns standing under the water, letting the other person wipe away the blood and dirt with gentle hands, respectively staying above the waist the entire time. Derek gently kneaded unscented body wash into Stiles' shoulder blades, his lips trailing soft, chaste kisses along his neck, eyes half open. Stiles cleaned around each one of Derek's healing wounds, pressing kisses against his chest while he dragged the washcloth around the injuries.

Derek gave Stiles a pair of sweatpants and barely managed to put on a pair of boxers before they were falling into bed. Hair still damp and bodies still too warm for the blankets, they laid facing each other, eyes fluttering and tired smiles on their faces. The weight of the night still infested their bones, weighing them down against the mattress, but they shared soft, sweet kisses to ease the pain a little before sleep took over.


End file.
